Lips
by Many Sleepless Nights
Summary: A Shaco is a creature related to shape Shifters that can switch bodies with anyone in an instant. Cas gets confused during a hunt over who Dean is and who the monster is, causing some rather emotional trauma to his boyfriend. How would you like to see your boyfriend making out with someone else, after all?a warm up I did a while ago that I decided to post Destiel Established ship.


"Fuck You!" Dean yelled, slamming the motel door, shaking the walls and stirring up ancient must. This definitely wasn't one of the nicest motels they'd stayed in, and Dean wasn't in the nicest mood he'd ever been in either.

"Dean I was just-"

"No!" Dean boomed, "Dammit Cas, I told you I had it covered! I told you not to do anything and you almost got us all killed!" He was rigid, shaking with frustration and worry. Frustration because Cas couldn't follow simple directions like 'don't attack, this thing knows how to make people hallucinate, even angels' and worry because now he was bleeding profusely, and after what Cas did… And then, Cas had the nerve to tell Dean he was completely wrong in every decision he made. That it was practically his fault.

Sam stood up from where he was researching immediately.

"Dean, quiet down," He warned, "Niether of you are critical, it's just some bruising. Not a big deal, shit happens. There's no need to-"

"No need? Sam, he fucking attacked me! And he-" Dean was about to finish his sentence when he realized— Sam couldn't know. Sam didn't know, not about him and Cas.

"You attacked him? Why would you—"

"It was the Shaco we've been hunting. Made him all loopy in the head. He thought I was that son of a bitch and that I was- I-" Dean couldn't finish.

Normally, Cas would say something about not liking it when dean swore. Part of him wanted to ask what bitch Dean was referring to. But he knew better than to talk when Dean was pissed, especially when Sam was working in his favor. But Dean wasn't just angry. He was hurt. And not physically.

"So it's not his fault it tricked him. Dean, it was a surprise jump. Neither of you were ready… Just take it easy." Sam sighed, looking at Cas's ashamed face. Dean couldn't tell Sam about it, but he was mad over more than having to take a punch. It was more about the emotional trauma.

Dean nodded an empty apology to Castiel, who just sighed, pretty much hating himself. Dean looked broken. And it was all his fault. He shouldn't have even gone on the hunt. He knew he would be tricked, he knew he would do or say something unforgivable. Cas wasn't sure how forgivable this was. But he didn't know! He didn't know it was a trick… it seemed so real and-

"I'm going out to get dinner and some icepacks for your swelling face. Play nice." Sam ordered. The second he was gone, Cas spoke up.

"I'm sorry I-"

"I already forgave you." Dean grumbled, "I don't want to talk about it."

"Yeah but-"

"But nothing. I'm tired and thanks to you, my fucking face hurts so I'd appreciate it if I could sleep. And, no. You can't sleep here tonight."

"But I do not want to go back," Cas protested, "Not if you're going to stay angry."

"I'm not angry." Dean turned away.

"You seem angry."

"Okay, I'm angry!" He shouted, once again the motel shaking like it was cowering in fear. It wasn't really shaking, though. It just felt that way to Cas, who was cowering just a bit. There was silence, until Dean turned to look up at the ceiling, not making eye contact.

"Why? Why did you kiss him?"

"I-"

"I know you knew it wasn't me. You knew it was him, so why'd you do it?"

"I thought he was you and then he wasn't but you looked like him and I would rather kiss you than him." Cas said, like it was simple, "he was threatening our lives, Dean, he got into my mind. I knew you weren't you but…. I couldn't bear to kiss someone who wasn't you. But I had to kiss you. I had to know you loved me, I just couldn't see who was really who so I kissed you."

"But it wasn't _me. _I didn't feel your lips, I didn't feel your heartbeat underneath my hands or the hair I sift them through. I had to watch you… And you aren't so innocent anymore, Cas. It wasn't a kiss. It was full on, lips and tongue and groans…"

"I thought I was kissing you."

"You knew it wasn't really me."

There was silence.

"Alright, I knew it wasn't you. I was aware I was with a Shaco. But, Dean, You were the one who looked like him. And if we were both to die— I was trying to be dramatic. A final kiss. Like in the movies. I went to kiss the real you but I just _couldn't. _It wouldn't be your lips, it would be his. It would be you, but not your body and mine. And that…. I was being selfish. I did what felt more comfortable for me. I should have thought of how it would look to you. And of course he would play along. He said he loved me, and I heard your voice so I said it back. It was instinct, and then he- he made you you again and he made himself him… And I freaked. I started throwing punches but he kept changing who was who and I was so confused. I didn't-" Cas was practically crying, now.

_I'm a horrible person, _Castiel thought, _he hates me. I was making out with someone else, I told them I loved them, and he had to watch and then I beat him up…_

"shhh… Cas, It's okay," Dean had gone over to the bed, "You were tricked, you didn't know… I'm not mad, okay? I'm not angry anymore."

"You should be."

"I'm not."

Dean leaned in to kiss Cas, a silent apology for reacting so harshly. It wasn't Castiel's fault he was snogging that thing. It wasn't his fault Dean couldn't take a punch from his boyfriend.

"Why didn't you hit back?" Cas asked, his eyes closed.

"I couldn't do that. You backed off when I made my way to the gun anyways. You thought I was him or something. I wasn't going to bash your head in. I just…. Shot his off."

"How did you know he wasn't me?"

"Because you kept saying things like _'Nobody does that to my boyfriend' _and you seemed like the kind of person who would say that while beating the shit out of his boyfriend."

"I'm sorry," Cas said again, looking at the bruises he had caused.

"Not your fault. But so you know, those lips are mine." Dean smiled, leaning down with more intentions that a kiss, but Cas stopped him.

"What if Sam comes in?" He asked.

"Then I guess we'll have some explaining to do." Dean shrugged, throwing off his shirt, unbuttoning Cas's, who tried to take off the tie, "No," Dean stopped him, "Leave the tie on."

**_Okay sorry it was kind of awful and really confusing. I wrote this to get warmed up for NanoWrimo a while bskc so this is shitty but why not post it, right?_**


End file.
